Como si hubiese sido ayer
by FrutillaPecosa
Summary: Un día Uryuu recibe el llamado de su padre exigiéndole que tome su lugar en el hospital de Karakura lo que implica volver a la ciudad después de estar años fuera de ella. Ahí se reencuentra con su historia y con una persona muy especial para él, a la que ya no esperaba volver a ver.
1. Noticias no deseadas

Todos los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo sólo los uso para nuestro entretenimiento. La aparición de personajes originales será posible en la medida en que completen la historia pero no tendrán mayor relevancia en la trama.

* * *

**Nota: Este es parte de los fics viejos que he ido desempolvando. Tuve que hacer grandes cosas para tratar de arreglarlo, espero que esos cambios hayan sido para mejor. Es un fic algo largo.**

**Los comentarios son bienvenidos al igual que las críticas siempre que sean hechas con respeto y con el objetivo de ayudar a mejorar.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Noticias no deseadas.**

Eran ya alrededor de las nueve de la noche de un día completamente agotador. Había terminado su turno en el hospital un poco antes y, apenas se sintió libre, se marchó a su casa para poder descansar. Al abrir la puerta sólo encontró un monumental desorden. Esto lo llevó a hacer una mueca de desagrado ya que no tenía la menor intención de ordenar nada aun cuando vivir así lo ponía de muy mal humor. Había rechazado la invitación a cenar que la había hecho la chica con la que llevaba saliendo algún tiempo pues lo único que quería en ese momento era darse una ducha, comer algo rápido y ponerse a dormir. A través del teléfono notó la decepción en su voz pero, desde el comienzo de su relación había decidido serle completamente sincero, prefería que se sintiera un poco triste ahora a que terminara totalmente frustrada por no ser él, esa noche, el mejor de los acompañantes.

Apenas hubo entrado, lanzó descuidadamente las llaves encima de la mesa, contribuyendo más aún al caos que reinaba en su hogar. Se lanzó sobre el primer sillón que encontró y se quitó los anteojos para refregar sus ojos. Sentía que le pesaban terriblemente y que no sería capaz de mantenerlos abiertos por mucho tiempo. Había estado en pie desde las seis de la mañana y trabajando desde las siete. Había tantas cosas por hacer en ese hospital que aunque el día tuviera más horas igualmente le faltaría tiempo para cumplir con sus obligaciones. A pesar de todo, amaba su trabajo y se esforzaba por realizarlo de la mejor manera posible. Ese esfuerzo no pasaba desapercibido para el director quien lo tenía sumamente bien considerado. Llevaba algún tiempo y ya estaba completamente habituado a su vida en esa ciudad, lejos de su Karakura. Su casa, aunque pequeña, era muy acogedora. Al comienzo mantener el orden ahí y la organización para hacer todo en su casa, además de trabajar, estuvieron a punto de enloquecerlo y, por un momento, pensó mandarlo todo al infierno pero, poco a poco comenzó a salir adelante por sí mismo, como a él le gustaba. Su vida se repartía casi exclusivamente entre esos dos lugares, el hospital y su hogar, y raramente salía a divertirse. Aparte de sus compañeros de trabajo, no podía decirse que tuviera algún tipo de relación con otras personas y aún con ellos era cortés pero nunca demasiado cercano. Jamás podría establecer los lazos que tuvo con su grupo de amigos en la ciudad de Karakura y tampoco lo buscaba. Se sentía bien así, en soledad, como siempre había sido él. De sus antiguos amigos, apenas si sabía algo. Había dejado la ciudad unos largos siete años atrás y el único contacto que tenía con ella era lo que su padre le contaba por teléfono, nada que él preguntara de todas maneras. Esa vida ya le era ajena y, por lo mismo, prefería mantenerse al margen de ella.

De su vida en el hospital, no es mucho lo que se podía decir. Se sentía satisfecho por todo lo que había aprendido, pero aún quería más. Su ambición en este tema hacía que el director le tuviera gran simpatía y rápidamente alcanzó una elevada posición. "Pronto serás el jefe" bromeaban sus colegas pero él no tenía mucho interés en el puesto. Él era un médico y sólo eso lo llenaba de dicha, el resto eran sólo motes que se colgaba la gente para darse importancia. Y eso él no lo necesitaba, en lo absoluto.

Mientras preparaba algo para comer y miraba el programa de Don Kanonji, pensó en que quizás había sido muy duro con su amiga. Ella era también médico en su hospital y, aunque le provocaba inmensa simpatía, no era capaz de sentir algo más fuerte por ella. Él ya no estaba para esas cosas. Sin embargo, fue tanta la insistencia de sus compañeros de trabajo que, sin darse muy bien cuenta cómo, termino saliendo con ella. La relación no era especialmente apasionada y casi se limitaba exclusivamente al tiempo de trabajo pues raramente salía con ella en su tiempo libre por más que ella lo buscara. A ese paso no sabía cómo aún seguían juntos pero increíblemente así era. Al parecer estar con alguien es mejor que estar solo. Sin embargo, no quería hacerle daño y, probablemente y sin ser consciente de ello, buscaba con su actitud que ella sola se diera cuenta que él no era lo mejor para su vida. Lamentablemente, parecía tener el efecto contrario pues, por más que la ignoraba o rechazaba ella parecía estar cada día más enamorada de él. ¿Qué hacer en una situación como aquélla? Hubiese querido evitarlo pero parecía ser demasiado tarde. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo que era amar sin ser correspondido, por lo mismo, se odiaba por hacer lo que hacía. Se había metido en un campo minado del cual no sabía cómo salir. Estaba tan absorto en su meditación que el sonido del teléfono lo asustó. ¿Quién podía ser a esa hora? Miró la pantalla para ver de quien se trataba. Era su "novia" ¿Qué quería ahora? Hace muy poco que había hablado con ella y ya estaba nuevamente en la línea. Pensó no contestarle y excusarse al día siguiente diciendo que estaba durmiendo pero no duró mucho esa opción. Decidió afrontar su realidad.

—¿Uryuu?— contestó una voz de mujer.

—Sí, con él ¿Me necesitas para algo?

—Eh bueno—, sonaba algo nerviosa— es que estuve pensando y, como tú estás muy cansado quizás sería bueno que fuese a tu casa para así prepararte algo de comer y, quizás, ayudarte un poco con el orden de la casa ¿Te parece?

Uryuu se sentía como un miserable de marca mayor por tener que darle una segunda negativa en menos de una hora pero no podía hacer más, la situación se estaba saliendo de todos los límites posibles y todo porque él no había sido capaz de mostrarse firme. No podía engañarla, ya no más.

—Lo siento pero, ya estoy en la cama y a punto de quedarme dormido, así no soy una buena compañía para nadie—mintió—. De todos modos me gustaría hablar contigo mañana, es algo importante— por fin se había decidido a cortar lo que nunca debió empezar. Pero eso sería mañana, de frente, no así. Nuevamente oyó la voz teñida de tristeza diciéndole que lo esperaba al día siguiente para que hablaran, que se durmiera, que no estuviera despierto sólo por ella, que lo amaba, haciendo con ese discurso que Uryuu Ishida se sintiera peor aún de lo que ya se sentía hace un momento atrás. Al colgar, se lanzó sobre el sofá mirando al techo tratando de buscar una explicación a todo lo que estaba viviendo. Lo experimentado por él tantos años atrás y el sufrimiento que había pasado no le daban derecho a hacer daño a los demás. No, esa no era su intención, él jamás dañaría a nadie, ni a su peor enemigo si pudiese evitarlo. Se desconocía completamente. ¿No sería quizás que realmente deseaba estar con alguien para compartir su vida? De ser así ¿Por qué rechazaba a esa mujer que tanto amor le demostraba? Su cabeza era un enredo monumental. Desafortunadamente para él, el teléfono volvió a sonar ¿Sería posible? Acababa de decirle que no y de asegurarle que dormiría. Por su bien, y el de ella, esta vez no contestaría. Mañana aclararía todo y sinceramente esperaba que todo saliera bien y ella no sufriera mucho pero en ese preciso momento no tenía corazón para contestarle y no lo hizo. Lamentablemente, el teléfono continuó sonando no una, ni dos, sino muchas veces. Uryuu estaba desconsolado por semejante insistencia pero aun así no flaqueó y no contestó. El ruido seguía y amenazaba con volverlo loco. ¿Y si había sucedido algo malo? No, no podía darse por vencido. Estaba seguro que pronto desistiría por cansancio. Pero no fue así, el sonido seguía y parecía destruirle los oídos. Finalmente, vencido, decidió contestar aunque sabía que se arrepentiría de ello. Tomó el teléfono y no miró la pantalla pues estaba seguro de saber de quién se trataba. La voz que lo esperaba al otro lado no era precisamente la que él suponía…

—Vaya, hasta que al fin te dignas a contestar…

Así, de manera cortante, sin saludos ni frases amigables. Nada. La sorpresa de Uryuu era máxima pues no se esperaba el llamado de su padre ya que sólo habían estado conversando el día anterior y, según creía, no tenían mucho de qué hablar en ese momento. Se equivocaba. Su progenitor siempre tenía algo que decir.

—Discúlpame, ya estaba dormido. No creí que tuvieras algo importante que decirme, no esperaba tu llamado.

—Claro, como hablamos ayer— Ryuken Ishida pronto comenzó a explicar el motivo de su llamado—: Si no te dije nada ayer fue porque no estaba seguro todavía, eso es todo.

Uryuu no entendía nada. Su padre jamás lo llamaba a esa hora y menos dos días seguidos y ahora decía que algo debía comunicarle, que no lo había hecho ayer porque no estaba seguro ¿Qué tendría en mente? No sabía por qué pero un extraño presentimiento se instalaba en su corazón.

—Necesito hacer un viaje fuera del país, por un período no tan breve de tiempo, y debo dejar a alguien de confianza en el hospital…— Uryuu no necesitó seguir prestando atención a lo que su padre decía para saber exactamente qué era lo que buscaba: a él. Era el elegido por su padre para suplantarlo, algo que veía difícil, sino imposible, pues no podía dejar abandonado su puesto en el hospital en el que estaba trabajando así, de la noche a la mañana. Tampoco podía dejar su vida para volver a Karakura después tanto tiempo. Además, no estaba seguro de querer volver ahí, no aún. No se sentía preparado para ello.

—Verás, no puedo aceptar tu oferta, tengo mis propias responsabilidades aquí. Hay pacientes a mi cargo y no puedo dejarlos así tan de repente. Además el director confía en mí para desarrollar ciertos proyectos. No lo dejaré solo justo ahora.

Se sintió un denso silencio al otro lado de la línea, silencio que duró algunos segundos. Luego Ryuken Ishida retomó el diálogo:

—Creo que no te expliqué bien o tú no entendiste bien. Ya está todo solucionado. Hablé con el director del hospital en donde te desempeñas y me dijo que no había problemas en que te ausentaras un par de meses. Él dejará otra persona a cargo y todos los proyectos en los que tú estabas incluido se pospondrán. Bien ¿Para cuándo te espero?— Al parecer la decisión estaba tomada y no había mucho donde elegir. A Uryuu le molestaba discutir con su padre principalmente porque quería establecer algún tipo de relación más cercana con él, lo que se veía bastante complicado por más que tuviese las mejores intenciones. Quería negarse a la propuesta pero no era realmente capaz de hacerlo. Tampoco era capaz de volver, se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Quizás ese lapso de tiempo le podría servir para reencontrarse consigo mismo y con el joven Uryuu que había quedado atrás. Sin embargo, y eso lo tenía muy claro, no quería encontrarse con sus amigos de juventud.

Padre e hijo estuvieron hablando por cerca de media hora sobre el tema, Uryuu mostrándose dispuesto a negociar una salida conveniente para todos y su padre mostrándose inflexible. Finalmente, Ishida hijo fue vencido y, muy a su pesar, decidió volver a Karakura pero por un tiempo menor al que su padre le indicaba, aunque ya sabía que no sería así y terminaría pasando la temporada completa en su ciudad.

Una vez que la conversación entre padre e hijo había finalizado, Uryuu se tendió nuevamente en el sofá con los ojos clavados en el techo. No podía entender cómo había cedido ante las exigencias de su padre. Deseó ser joven nuevamente y poder desafiarlo como aquélla vez en que fue a Hueco Mundo sin su aprobación y desafiando completamente sus exigencias… Era imposible hacerlo hoy en día: esa vez tenía una poderosa razón para enfrentarlo, una poderosa razón por la cual luchar; hoy, no tenía absolutamente nada. Ya no tenía hambre ni deseos de ver televisión. Se dirigió a su habitación para ordenar algunas de las cosas que llevaría en su viaje y luego se metió en la cama a dormir. O al menos eso trató de hacer.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

El día no podía comenzar de la peor manera: se acababa de quedar dormido para llegar al que posiblemente sería su último día de trabajo en aquel hospital en mucho tiempo. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió. Allá, lo primero que encontró fue a su jefe esperándolo para comunicarle la noticia de su breve traslado.

—Ya estaba enterado—, respondió Uryuu—y no crea que me alegra del todo. Espero volver en cuanto me sea posible.

El viejo médico lo miró. Le agradaba el joven y sí, lo extrañaría muchísimo. Pero las obligaciones familiares están antes. El viaje de Uryuu no podía esperar.

—Nos veremos pronto, no te preocupes. Y espero verte renovado— finalizó el hombre. Uryuu no entendió la frase completamente y tampoco le dio importancia en ese momento. Trató de retirarse rápido porque igual esta despedida lo entristecía en cierta medida y no quería que su jefe se diera cuenta de eso. Por eso, apenas pudo corrió a su oficina para recoger algunas cosas que le harían falta en su nuevo empleo. Estaba en eso cuando tocaron a la puerta. Él le indicó a la persona que entrara. Era ella, su novia, si es que podía ser llamada de esa manera. Su nombre era Maki.

— ¿Cómo estás?— comenzó ella al ver que Uryuu no se decidía a empezar un diálogo. Uryuu se notaba algo nervioso, no sabía cómo explicarle lo que tenía que explicarle. La tomó de la mano y le pidió que se sentara junto a él. No sabía cómo partir pero debía hacerlo, era el momento.

—Mira, lo que tengo que decirte no es tan simple—, Uryuu partió con algunos rodeos— tal vez nos apresuramos un poco en intentar algo ¿No crees?

Ella le contestó que no que ella estaba segura. Las cosas se estaban complicando, no estaban saliendo según lo esperado.

—Mira, no quiero herirte pero yo no me siento seguro de querer tener una relación. Además, acaban de comunicarme que seré trasladado por un periodo indefinido a otra ciudad.

— ¿Qué ciudad?

Uryuu se tardó un momento en responder porque sospechaba el efecto que aquella información tendría en su compañera.

—Karakura…

La mujer hizo un gesto como queriendo decir que ya entendía todo. Karakura, la ciudad de Uryuu. La ciudad de esa mujer.

—Te vas por ella ¿verdad?— interrogó la mujer con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No, no es por ella. Son razones de trabajo.

La mujer dudó un poco pero decidió finalmente confiar en él. Si Uryuu decía que no volvía por alguna mujer de su ciudad, ella le creía. Finalmente, un poco más calmada y, al parecer más resignada, le preguntó si podía hacerle una visita fugaz uno de estos días. Uryuu sabía que no debía aceptar pero no pudo negarse. Maki se sintió un poco más animada.

—Lo único que espero es no encontrarme con esa mujer— dijo mientras salía y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Uryuu se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando en lo que acababa de oír. Luego, apoyó la frente sobre el cristal de su ventana y suspiró. Sinceramente, él tampoco tenía deseos de encontrarla.


	2. Sorpresas

**Capítulo 2: Sorpresas**

Su primer día de trabajo en Karakura lo dejó literalmente reventado, completamente exhausto. No podía entender cómo su padre había acumulado tanto por hacer siendo él tan responsable. Lo único que se le ocurría era que lo había hecho a propósito para hacerlo sudar y trabajar duro…¿Cuál sería su intención?

—Nunca pensé que tendría que hacer tanto en mi primer día de trabajo— se dijo el muchacho y es que, desde su llegada a la ciudad, no había parado ni un minuto a descansar. Había llegado tarde la noche anterior y apenas tuvo tiempo para cruzar unas pocas palabras con su padre quien ya iba saliendo en su viaje quién sabe dónde. Apenas tuvo tiempo esa noche para desempacar y hacerse un espacio en su antigua casa, tomar una ducha, comer algo y lanzarse a la maravillosa aventura de dormir, que mucha falta le hacía.

Parecía que sólo habían pasado unos segundos cuando sonó el despertador y tuvo que volver a ponerse de pie. "Es como si no hubiese dormido nada" pensó desconsolado. Pero no tenía tiempo para lamentarse, su nuevo empleo le esperaba. El hospital estaba tal cual lo recordaba, nada había cambiado realmente, quizás había un poco más de espacio, más pacientes pero, en el fondo, era el mismo hospital de toda la vida. La nostalgia lo invadió mientras lentamente recorría los pasillos. Muchas veces él mismo había estado internado ahí y sus amigos de juventud lo acompañaban. Cerraba los ojos y parecía que aún sentía el aroma de una chiquilla de cabello naranja que parecía preocuparse por el bien de todos antes que por ella misma. Casi podía escuchar su risa en el pasillo. Creía sentirla aún a su lado pero las obligaciones lo devolvieron a la triste realidad. No estaba ahí en calidad de paciente sino de médico que debía ayudar a otros a recuperarse y, además, tampoco sus amigos estaban ahí, ni lo estarían nunca más. Suspiró nostálgicamente y volvió a sus obligaciones.

La lenta jornada que, al final del día, se estaba poniendo tediosa culminó con un llamado de su, ya no sabía cómo llamarla, amiga o novia de su anterior trabajo. La mujer se mostraba algo ansiosa, hablando atropelladamente: quería conocer muchos detalles que el mismo Uryuu ignoraba y se empeñaba en obtener algún tipo adicional de información.

— ¿Y cómo encontraste la ciudad?

—Bien.

—Y el hospital ¿ha cambiado mucho?

—No.

— ¿Te has encontrado con gente conocida?

—Sólo la gente que aún trabaja aquí y que está desde la época en que yo estudiaba…

— ¿Nadie de tu escuela?

—Nadie.

— ¿Estás seguro?—insistía la mujer, nerviosa ante la idea de escuchar algo que en realidad no quería escuchar.

Se sentía un poco fastidiado. Él comprendía adónde quería Maki llegar. Le hubiese gustado decirle que no, que no se había encontrado con Inoue Orihime y que, probablemente, jamás lo haría ya que, según lo que creía, ella no vivía en esa ciudad aunque aún no podía estar completamente seguro. Pero conocía a Maki y no, no quería causarle ningún tipo de disgusto. Confiaba en que el tiempo y la distancia la haría desistir de tener algo con él. Ella era una buena mujer, merecía ser amada por alguien bueno y, lamentablemente, él no era ese alguien, ni lo sería jamás.

—Pero entonces ¿no has hecho nada?

—Bueno, aparte de trabajar, que es mucho, no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, nada en realidad. Llevó aquí sólo un día…

La mujer pareció tranquilizarse con la respuesta. Aunque intentaba confiar ciegamente en Uryuu su miedo a que se encontrara con esa mujer del pasado la volvía loca. Según lo que él le había dicho, Orihime jamás sintió nada especial por él excepto el cariño de amigos que profesaba a todos los de su grupo. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto entonces? No era sano para ella. Ni para Uryuu. Ni para nadie.

En cuanto Uryuu colgó el teléfono sintió que una oleada de angustia lo invadía. Sentía que se hundía en un pozo sin fondo en el Maki también se hundía. Esta triste situación lo estaba poniendo cada vez peor.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Los días de Ishida Uryuu en Karakura transcurrieron de igual forma, algo monótonos. Entre el hospital y su casa, sin tener mayores relaciones con nadie a excepción de algunos colegas, como había sido su vida hasta entonces. Nada había cambiado realmente. En medio de su soledad había adquirido el hábito que tenía en su juventud: coser y bordar. Aunque al principio notó que había perdido totalmente la práctica pronto, poco a poco comenzó a realizar las creaciones que tanta admiración causaban antaño entre las chicas. Sin embargo, sólo lo veía como una actividad para matar el tedio que lo acechaba pues ya no tenía a nadie a quien entregarle sus trabajos. Una noche, en medio de su labor relajante, recordó la época en que se infiltraron en la Sociedad de Almas. Para entonces, apenas conocía a los chicos con los que tanto compartió pero aun así sintió desde el primer momento un lazo indisoluble, demasiado fuerte para ser roto entre todos ellos. Pensó en Kurosaki Ichigo a quien todas las circunstancias de la vida lo ponían como un virtual enemigo pero por quien llegó a sentir un gran aprecio, a pesar de su, para Uryuu, fastidiosa forma de ser. Lo último que supo de él era que también había vuelto a la vida de un mortal cualquiera, seguramente sería ya un reputado médico y que, al igual que él, había abandonado la ciudad. Probablemente Orihime estaba con él. Era lo más lógico considerando lo mucho que ella lo quería. ¿Cómo habría sido la vida de ella hasta entonces? Hermosa, seguramente. Deseaba de todo corazón que fuera muy feliz.

Después de tres semanas de intenso trabajo, Uryuu fue forzado a tomarse un día libre, contra su voluntad. Sentía que, siendo él el director del hospital, debía ser el que más se esforzara para hacer que las cosas marcharan a la perfección. Pero el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en él y, creyendo que necesitaba relajarse unas horas, aceptó la oferta: se tomaría un día. Sin embargo, ya a las dos horas de estar en casa sin hacer nada se sintió aburrido e inútil, dudando de inmediato de la decisión que había tomado. Para acortar el día decidió salir a comprar algunos hilos y agujas que necesitaba para seguir con sus labores manuales y no pensó en más lugar que al que solía acudir cuando era más joven, si es que aún estaba en pie. Lo estaba e igual de abastecido que siempre. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba en su poder por lo que era hora de irse a casa a terminar sus creaciones.

Había caminado un par de metros cuando una voz que se le hacía conocida lo llamó por su nombre. Era la hermana pequeña de Kurosaki, Yuzu.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía por aquí, Ishida Uryuu ¿Cómo has estado?—. La chica lo saludó cortésmente, como era su estilo.

—Vivo fuera hace algunos años—. Uryuu fue un poco más seco en su trato pero aun así fue amable, como solía serlo. En realidad le incomodaba un poco encontrarse con conocidos, quería llegar pronto a su casa pero no podía negar que sentía cierta curiosidad por saber de Kurosaki, qué había sido de su vida…

Yuzu sonrió. Le comentó que su hermano vivía también afuera, que era un destacado profesor de escuela. Esa fue la primera sorpresa para Uryuu, habría jurado que Kurosaki Ichigo era un médico, igual que él. Esa fue una de las razones por las que dejó la ciudad, según él. Karakura era demasiado pequeña para ambos. Pero, las sorpresas no se detuvieron ahí. Según lo que Yuzu le contó, Ichigo tenía un hijo de madre desconocida, a quien aún no conocían en casa, y permanecía soltero. Jamás le habían conocido relación amorosa alguna.

—Dice que nos hará una visita pronto pero yo no sé, no le creo. Muchas veces antes nos ha dicho eso y no ha aparecido—, Yuzu sonó algo triste—: espero que esta vez sí cumpla su promesa— terminó sonriendo nuevamente antes de despedirse diciéndole que le avisaría si Ichigo los visitaba para que él también pudiera verlo.

Ichigo solo. A Uryuu le costó convencerse. Todo este tiempo había creído cosas que nunca fueron pero, en el fondo, para él, aun sabiendo la verdad de las cosas, nada cambiaba. Él estaba también solo pero ¿Y dónde estaría Inoue? Yuzu jamás la mencionó por lo que concluyó que no era parte de la vida de Kurosaki ¿Qué había sido de ella entonces? Se sintió tontamente ansioso de saber algo más pero se contuvo. No era lo correcto. Seguramente ella tenía su vida, al igual que Kurosaki, al igual que él. Era mejor que todo se quedara como estaba hasta ahora.

* * *

Muchas gracias a quienes leen y comentan.


	3. Ayer y ahora: Siempre

**Disclaimer**

Como siempre, Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Ayer y ahora: Siempre**

La conversación con la pequeña Kurosaki lo había dejado perplejo. Lo hizo meditar sobre todo lo que había creído cierto y que no lo era, que no lo sería nunca. Había vivido largos años tratando de escapar de una realidad que sólo existía en su cabeza. Llegó a su casa con una sensación extraña, se sentía idiota. ¿Y si hubiese dicho algo, cualquier cosa, hace muchos años atrás? Lo que fuera. La idea asomó a su mente pero duró nada, desapareció tan pronto como vino. ¿Qué hubiese ganado con eso? ¿Algo? ¿Poca cosa? No, nada. Absolutamente nada. El que Kurosaki no hubiese hecho nada de lo que se esperaba que hiciera no significaba que las cosas serían distintas para él ni para nadie. En ningún caso. Que Kurosaki no sintiera nada más que amistad por Inoue no significaba que ella sentiría más que amistad por él. Sin embargo, imaginó el dolor y la tristeza por la que debe haber pasado la chica y se maldijo por no haber estado a su lado, acompañándola, apoyándola, protegiéndola, como siempre. Pero sus sueños de superhéroe terminaron por esfumarse también. Sin duda había hecho lo correcto. Él no podía estar toda la vida al lado de una mujer que nunca, ni una sola vez había siquiera reparado en el inmenso amor que tenía para ella. Si se había sentido rechazada probablemente se habría fijado en él como un consuelo, un paño de lágrimas pero…no, Inoue no era así. Ella sería incapaz de utilizar a las personas para su propio beneficio. Se avergonzaba tan sólo de haber pensado de semejante forma pero es que, en su estado actual, él ya no sabía qué pensar. Estaba tan confundido. Apoyó la frente en el helado cristal de su ventana como si esperara que, de alguna forma, esta refrescara el ardiente torbellino de ideas que convulsionaban su cerebro, lo que evidentemente no sucedió.

—Inoue san— suspiró— ¿Qué será de ti?

Aunque se negara a aceptarlo, en un rincón de su corazón, siempre estaba presente el anhelo de volver a verla.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

—Ishida-san necesitamos más medicamentos para niños. Tenemos siete nuevos pacientes en la sala de pediatría.

—Ishida-san, las enfermeras no están trabajando como se espera de ellas…

—Ishida-san, tiene una llamada desde Osaka. Es el director de un importante hospital de esa ciudad. Al parecer es urgente…

—Ishida-san los trabajadores pretenden reunirse para llegar a un acuerdo sobre una petición. Un aumento de sueldo o algo por el estilo ¿Estaría dispuesto a recibirlos?

—Ishida-san, una mujer insiste en hablar con usted. Ha estado en la línea por horas y dice que no cortara hasta que usted la atienda ¿Qué respuesta le doy?

— Ishida-san ¿Sería posible que me diera una cita? ¿Hoy?

Así era. Todos los días la misma historia. Miles de palabras que apenas lograba entender y a las que debía dar una respuesta pronta y acertada, a riesgo de agrandar aún más los problemas. Muchas veces pensó en su padre y su enorme fastidio cuando llegaba a casa. Creyó comprenderlo al experimentar lo que él vivía todos los días. Ya habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que había asumido como director del hospital y, sinceramente, se encontraba muerto de cansancio. Al paso que iba estaba seguro que colapsaría, en un futuro no muy lejano. Nuevamente comenzaba a dudar sobre lo acertado que había sido el aceptar el trabajo de su padre. Ni él mismo podía lograr entender por qué lo había hecho. Probablemente fue por la presión que su progenitor había puesto sobre él y sí, se había sentido algo presionado pero, en el fondo, siempre había tenido la oportunidad para haberse negado, si no lo había hecho no había sido precisamente por presión. Quizás era el hecho de validarse ante su padre, el hacerle sentir que no tendría que arrepentirse de haberlo elegido, de demostrarle que él también estaba para grandes desafíos en la vida, que podía confiar en él. Aunque pensándolo bien mejor no se inclinaba por esa opción. Desde el tiempo que llevaba en Karakura, las veces en las que había hablado más en profundidad con su padre sobre su nueva experiencia podían contarse con los dedos de la mano y, lamentablemente, el trato de Ryuken hacía él no se había modificado en nada: seguía tan frío como siempre. Esto ya no le hacía el menor daño: se había acostumbrado a vivir así, era parte de su existencia. Por lo tanto, asumía que a su padre no le importarían ese tipo de sentimentalismos. Entonces, sólo le quedaba una respuesta: Karakura era, después de todo, su ciudad, el lugar donde él pertenecía. Sentía que, a pesar de su duro pasado, no podía seguir escapando de todo. Volver a Karakura lo llevaba a enfrentar sus temores y esta vez les haría frente, a todos ellos. Kurosaki incluido.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono. Distraídamente contestó. Había olvidado que en la tarde no había querido recibir la llamada de Maki por miedo a que empezara con sus acosos, por lo que escuchar su voz le recordó que debía haber estado más atento y haber revisado el número antes de contestar. No era maldad de su parte, al contrario, pensaba que era la única forma para que ella lo olvidara y rehiciera su vida. Sorprendentemente, esta llamada era distinta. Maki se notaba serena y bastante animada. Sólo llamaba para avisarle que había enviado unas pocas cosas que había dejado en casa de ella antes de marcharse y, había juzgado, sería importante que las tuviera. Se supone que podría ir a buscarlas al día siguiente. Uryuu se sorprendió. No recordaba haber dejado nada de importancia en casa de ella, a lo más algunos libros, quizás a eso se refería. Se lo agradeció sinceramente y colgó el teléfono, tranquilo de notar que Maki parecía estar llevando las cosas muy bien. Se alegraba por ella.

Lo único malo de todo el incidente del paquete era que tendría que salir del hospital para ir en busca de él. Ya que Maki se había tomado la molestia de enviarlo sentía que no era justo dejarlo a la deriva por varios días hasta que se hiciera un momento para ir por él. Mejor lo hacía ya y se olvidaba del asunto por lo que, a la hora de almuerzo, avisó a sus colegas que se tardaría más de la cuenta en regresar. De todas formas, tenían total libertad de ubicarlo a su teléfono móvil si la situación así lo ameritaba. A pesar del calor de esa tarde, salió de buen humor hacia su tarea. Sin embargo, esto no duró mucho. Por alguna razón, de la que nunca se llegaría a enterar, la oficina postal estaba más concurrida que lo habitual y lentamente el caos parecía comenzar a reinar. Algunos reclamaban porque les habían dicho que su servicio estaría para hoy y parecía no ser tan cierto, otros porque quizás se habían perdido sus encargos, otros porque nadie los atendía etc. El más alterado parecía ser un señor al que miles de veces le habían dicho que su pedido no estaba en esa oficina pero él se negaba a admitirlo y estaba a punto de echar a andar su furia contra cualquiera que se atreviera a ir en contra de sus deseos. Más allá una dulce voz preguntaba riendo si no había una equivocación en la información que le daban: le habían asegurado que su encargo estaría ahí, a esa hora. A pesar de lo estresante de la situación, la voz no perdió nunca la calma y hasta sonreía a cada negativa que le daban. Todo se volvía lentamente un sueño para Uryuu, una ilusión. Esa voz, el aroma que la acompañaba parecían venir directamente desde el pasado a incrustarse en los oídos y el corazón de Uryuu, trayendo desde tiempos pretéritos una sensación extraña, de nostalgia y dolor. No supo por qué sintió unos incontrolables deseos de llorar, pero sólo las dejó en su interior. Por fuera seguía pareciendo una fría estatua de piedra que se negaba a mostrar lo que dentro de él estaba pasando. Sentía que la sangre se le congelaba y que el corazón le estallaría. Sabía que debía salir de ahí, pero la única realidad es que no podía dar siquiera un paso. Sin voltearse trató de explicar a la joven que lo atendía que volvería otro día, cuando la situación se hubiese estabilizado. Sin mirar hacia atrás comenzó a buscar la salida pero lo cierto es que estaba justo tras él. Tenía dos opciones quedarse ahí hasta que estuviera seguro que no hubiese nadie detrás de él o simplemente salir. No tuvo tiempo siquiera de plantearse el dilema, en ese mismo momento la dulce voz se dirigió hacia a él, de la manera como solía hacerlo antaño:

— ¿Eres tú, Ishida kun?

Hace tanto tiempo que nadie lo llamaba de esa manera. En realidad, ella era casi la única persona de su edad que siempre se había dirigido hacia él con tanto respeto. Probablemente la única persona entre todo el universo de personas que él conocía. Ella, la única. Pero la realidad volvió pronto a él. Uryuu quiso ignorarla, trató de hacer creer que no había oído, que hablaba con la chica del mesón, que lo confundía con otra persona. En una fracción de segundo tuvo que asumir que el momento al que por tanto tiempo había temido, acababa de llegar. De a poco se giró hasta quedar justo frente a la mujer que lo miraba con el rostro lleno de alegría.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Inoue san— contestó él, con una falsa serenidad.

La joven mujer no le respondió con palabras. En un gesto muy propio de su naturaleza, se acercó a él y le dio un afectuoso abrazo. Su piel, sus cabellos, su aroma estaban intactos. Sí, efectivamente era ella, la misma de siempre. Era como si el tiempo jamás hubiese transcurrido.


	4. Por una mujer

**Disclaimer: Como ahora y siempre y por los siglos de los siglos, los personajes pertenecen, en su mayoría, a Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Por una mujer.**

—Nunca pude entender por qué te fuiste así tan de pronto, casi sin despedirte de nosotros, de mí, Ishida kun— a juzgar por su forma de hablar, Orihime parecía realmente dolida al haber sido ignorada de esa forma por su amigo—. En todos estos años no tuve ni la más mínima noticia tuya, nunca llamaste, ni escribiste ni menos visitaste la ciudad. Eso no se hace, Ishida-kun— finalizó la chica con una sonrisa que hizo devolver a Uryuu a la realidad. En estos momentos se encontraba sentado junto a su vieja amiga en una heladería, cercana a la oficina de correos en donde se habían encontrado. Nunca supo con claridad lo que había sucedido luego de que Orihime se acercara a él, ni cómo había llegado al lugar donde estaba. Sólo sabía que el mundo era efectivamente un pañuelo.

—Bueno, tuve que tomar una decisión demasiado pronto Inoue-san. En dos días debí dejar la ciudad y no tuve tiempo de despedirme de nadie realmente, no creas que fuiste la única.

Orihime lo miraba con su típica expresión, entre dulce y traviesa. Le parecía increíble tenerla ahí, frente a él, como si sólo hubiesen pasado unos días y todo, absolutamente todo entre ellos fuese igual que siempre. Para Orihime era así, sin duda. Ella estaba feliz de encontrar a su amigo después de tanto tiempo y esperaba retomar con él su antigua amistad. Lo que ignoraba es que el cambio realmente se había producido en Uryuu y no sólo desde ahora sino desde el comienzo de todo. Para él la situación era extremadamente difícil. Finalmente había llegado el día tan temido para él y lo peor de todo es que ahora no sabía qué hacer. Como siempre Inoue Orihime lo tenía completamente dominado, guiando ella el ritmo de la conversación y hasta haciendo planes para el futuro que vendría mientras él la miraba, medio embobado, sin decir ninguna palabra, sin aceptar pero tampoco sin declinar nada. Sólo atinaba a observarla y examinar qué tanto había ella cambiado. Físicamente era idéntica a la joven que lo acompañó en tantas batallas, sólo llevaba el cabello un poco más corto. Espiritualmente tampoco había variado mucho, seguía siendo esa exclusiva mezcla de niña y mujer, eso que sólo ella podía ser y que a él tanto había fascinado desde el primer día que la vio.

—No sabes cuánto te extrañé Ishida-kun, fue realmente difícil el no encontrarte más, así, tan de repente. Además fue una época difícil porque todos los amigos comenzaron a dispersarse: primero fue Kuchiki-san la que no volvió más y luego Kurosaki-kun se fue. Ya después siguieron Tatsuki y Sado-kun, era como si todos quisieran huir de este lugar en el que tantas cosas compartimos y tantas experiencias vivimos. Sin embargo, la separación que más me dolió fue la tuya, Ishida-kun, por la forma en que se dio. Nunca recibí ni un adiós de parte tuya, ni me dejaste una nota o dónde ubicarte. Nada. Desapareciste de mi vida de forma tan inesperada que por algún momento creí que algo te había hecho. Si fue así, te ruego que me perdones, yo no quería— en ese momento los ojos de Inoue se llenaron de tristeza y desvió la mirada para evitar que su amigo viera que se asomaban algunas lágrimas las que como pudo controló para seguir hablando —: Realmente me hiciste mucha falta…

La confesión de Inoue tenía a Uryuu más confundido que nunca. Ella decía que lo había extrañado y que la perdonara si le había causado algún tipo de daño ¿Sería posible que ella supiera que él…? Imposible. Nadie, absolutamente nadie sobre la tierra sabía lo que había sentido por ella. Sí, alguna vez le confesó su secreto a Maki pero estaba seguro el no haberle revelado nunca la identidad de la mujer y, aunque lo hubiese hecho, era imposible que hubiese llegado a conocimiento de Inoue. Probablemente ella lo intuía a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por esconderlo. Uryuu comenzó a sentirse extremadamente nervioso e incómodo y trató de cambiar el tema de conversación lo más rápido posible:

— ¿Y qué has sabido de Kurosaki?

Hizo la pregunta inconscientemente y al instante de haberla pronunciado se arrepintió. ¿Cómo se le ocurría traer a Kurosaki a su conversación con Orihime? Se sintió el peor de los tontos.

—No mucho, en realidad. Sólo sé que decidió estudiar fuera de la ciudad, desconozco los motivos para su elección y que, contrario a lo que todos pensaban, decidió no ser médico como su padre y hacer algo distinto de su vida. Creo que es profesor de primaria o algo así, no estoy muy segura. De todos modos, espero que sea muy feliz.

Uryuu la observó un rato en silencio. Orihime no pareció sentirse incómoda o nerviosa al recordar a Kurosaki ¿Sería esa una señal? No, no era señal ni nada. Ella podía estar ocultando sus sentimientos al igual que él. Trató de seguir con el tema Kurosaki, tratando de ver la reacción de ella. Parecía ser normal, a simple vista. No podía percibir en ella ni tristeza, ni rencor ni despecho aunque era imposible que Orihime pudiera sentir los dos últimos sentimientos por nadie, ni siquiera por sus peores enemigos. Lentamente comenzó a relajarse y a sentir una agradable sensación de tranquilidad que, en aquel momento, le era imposible justificar. Ya más calmado, le contó alguna de sus experiencias a Orihime quien las escuchó sumamente complacida. Era tan agradable la conversación, la compañía, el lugar, que Uryuu olvidó completamente que debía volver a su trabajo y, para cuando lo recordó, era un poco tarde: ya casi había oscurecido.

—Definitivamente debemos volver a vernos, Ishida-kun. Dime tú cuando tienes libre y te puedo invitar a comer a mi casa. He inventado nuevos platillos— y al decir lo último con extremo orgullo, Orihime se llevó un dedo al rostro, en su clásica pose de pensamiento, cavilando qué podía cocinar para su amigo. Este gesto, sin embargo, le dio la posibilidad a Uryuu de notar algo que, hasta la hora había pasado completamente desapercibido para él: en uno de los dedos de Orihime, el anular para ser más exactos, brillaba un anillo y no cualquier anillo, era un anillo de matrimonio. ¿Sería posible? El destino parecía querer ensañarse con Ishida Uryuu. Visiblemente descompuesto, se puso de pie, sin siquiera responder a la invitación de su amiga. No, en ese momento no podía hacerlo, se sentía muy mal. Ante la incredulidad de Orihime se despidió diciendo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y que no podía permanecer más tiempo ahí. La mujer quedó completamente sorprendida ante la actitud de su amigo pero no dijo más sobre eso, sólo le hizo prometer que volverían a verse. Uryuu hizo un gesto que podía interpretarse de cualquier forma pero que Orihime lo tomó como un sí. Ella quedó feliz creyendo que sus tiempos de amistad con Uryuu regresaban, sin siquiera imaginar lo que realmente estaba provocando en el joven. La joven mujer se quedó un momento más en el lugar planeando en qué haría de cocinar el día que Uryuu fuese a su casa hasta que se dio cuenta que no le había pedido siquiera el número telefónico a su amigo.

—No importa Orihime, ya sabemos que de algún modo u otro lo encontraremos— se dijo alegremente.

Uryuu ni siquiera hizo el intento de dirigirse a su trabajo. Salió directamente a su casa y una vez allí se lanzó sobre su cama sintiendo que la cabeza le estallaría. Orihime casada. ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué? No podía creerlo, es decir, no se convencía aún y menos aceptaba que fuera así. Por un momento llegó a creer que, sin Kurosaki en el medio, ella y él podrían intentar retomar su amistad y quizás, en el camino, él se atrevía a algo más ¡No! ¡Eso ya no sería posible! Si tan sólo hubiese permanecido en Karakura y no hubiese huido como un cobarde. Pero ya los hechos estaban consumados y no había marcha atrás. Orihime se veía bien, tranquila y él, tal como creía hasta antes de su encuentro, no tenía cabida en su vida. Las cosas no habían cambiado en nada después de encontrarla, seguían exactamente igual, aunque él era consciente de que eso no era del todo cierto porque le bastó verla una sola vez para darse cuenta que todo lo que alguna vez había sentido por ella permanecía intacto, aún más, parecía haber florecido más intensamente aún después de verla. Pero, para su desgracia, ahora sí que todo estaba perdido porque si antes había escapado de algo que era eventual, posible, como lo era una hipotética relación de Inoue-san y Kurosaki, ahora estaba ante algo real, concreto e irremediable como era el matrimonio de su amiga con alguien desconocido pero no por eso menos digno de respeto. Se sentía realmente miserable.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

El rostro de Uryuu al día siguiente reflejaba el haber pasado una muy mala noche, la peor de su vida quizás. Si hubiese sido posible, hubiese preferido no ir a trabajar pero ya había actuado de manera bastante irresponsable el día antes y no podía volver a cometer semejante imprudencia por segunda vez. Además, trabajar realmente lo sacaba de sus preocupaciones diarias por lo que prefería estar en el hospital a permanecer en casa, haciendo nada sino pensar. Sin embargo, era evidente que su ánimo no era de los mejores y así lo notaron sus colegas quienes lo encontraron más ensimismado que nunca. Uryuu les pidió que por favor no lo contactaran a menos que se tratara de algo extremadamente urgente. Y así lo hicieron. Como dentro de lo urgente no se encontraban ni las llamadas de su padre ni las de su ex novia ni la de una que otra conocida, nadie tuvo ese día el privilegio de hablar con Ishida Uryuu. Él, simplemente, tenía la cabeza en cualquier parte. Aún podía recordar la emoción de ver a Inoue-san una vez más pero el dolor de nuevamente percatarse que sus sueños hoy más que nunca eran imposibles, le hacían sentir un dolor inmenso en el corazón. Esperaba sinceramente no volver a encontrarla nunca más porque le hacía mucho daño. Demasiado.

— ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser así de cruel conmigo? ¿Por qué permitió que volviera a verla si realmente esto no iba a hacer más que traerme decepción?— y recordó el rostro de felicidad de ella al reencontrarse con su amigo. Amigo. Eso era todo lo que significaba en su vida. Se maldijo por no haberlo entendido antes, o por haberlo olvidado realmente, y haber hecho todo en función de algo que nunca fue ni será. Orihime jamás siquiera lo ha visto como un hombre, sólo como un amigo, un apoyo y nunca le ha dado más esperanzas que aquéllas. Estúpido él que se había tardado tanto en comprenderlo o tanto tiempo en recordarlo.

Para cuando terminó su jornada laboral, Uryuu se sentía bastante más relajado. Se había convencido a sí mismo que ya debía dejar el tema de Inoue-san definitivamente en el pasado por su propio bien y por el de ella. No la buscaría, es cierto, pero tampoco huiría de ella si la encontraba por ahí, la trataría como una persona más, sin privilegios. Lo tenía muy claro en su cabeza por ahora, que no la veía ni la tenía cerca, pero estaba seguro que en cuanto la encontrara de nuevo todo lo planeado se iría al suelo, mas tenía confianza que ese momento no llegara.

Ya camino a casa encontró un bar y decidió que no sería tan malo beber algo para despejar su mente. Como el día siguiente no era día libre, prefirió beber algo sin alcohol. El ambiente era tranquilo y la música bastante agradable. Estaba lleno de personas que se juntaban con sus amigos después de trabajar, parece que era una manera habitual de compartir en ese lugar. Estaba terminando su trago cuando sintió que dos voces varoniles lo llamaban. No creía conocer a nadie que frecuentara ese lugar hasta que vio que eran dos colegas suyos, a los que había tratado muy poco, casi nada, los que se acercaban para buscar conversación. A pesar de que habían salido hace muy poco del hospital, se notaba que estaban bastante pasados de copas. Uno de ellos, incluso, apenas lograba mantenerse de pie.

—No sabíamos que te gustaba frecuentar este lugar, Ishida. Si hubiésemos sabido, te hubiéramos invitado— dijo el que parecía estar más sobrio.

—No me gusta, en realidad es la primera vez que lo hago y probablemente la última— la respuesta de Uryuu fue cortés pero muy seca.

—Es una pena, podríamos habernos conocido más…

Sin preguntar si podían, se sentaron junto a Uryuu y siguieron bebiendo ahí. Eran dos tipos bastante simpáticos y muy divertidos. Uryuu apenas los había tratado anteriormente pero llegó a la conclusión de que se veían buenos tipos, quizás merecía conocerlos más. Ambos eran médicos, de edad similar a la de Uryuu quizás, muy extrovertidos y sociables. No podía recordar sus nombres, si es que alguna vez lo supo aunque ellos sabían perfectamente quién era él, evidente, si se considera que era su jefe.

—Los jefes ni siquiera recuerdan a sus empleados. Apuesto que no te acuerdas de nuestros nombres, ni siquiera te acordabas de habernos visto— gritó eufórico el más borracho. Estaba en lo cierto. No lo recordaba y no se sentía para nada bien por eso.

—Perdonen ustedes pero, con tanta gente que entra y sale de aquel hospital, entre médicos, enfermeros y pacientes, es imposible casi que recuerde todos los nombres…

—Mi nombre es Ozu y el de éste es Suzuki— dijo el más sobrio que, a esas alturas, ya no podía decirse que estuviera sobrio. Uryuu trató de memorizar los nombres pues ambos le habían parecido muy agradables mas no para tratar con ellos tan seguido y menos en las condiciones en las que ellos se encontraban, bastante desastrosas. Se preguntaba como lo harían para trabajar el día siguiente completo con la terrible resaca que iban a obtener después de beber tanto. Sólo esperaba que eso no interfiriera en sus labores médicas porque en caso de ser así, por mucho que le simpatizaran, no tendría piedad con ellos.

Después de dos horas metido en ese lugar, Uryuu decidió que era tiempo de ir a casa. No podía negar que la velada lo había relajado y distraído pero también era cierto que no le gustaba madrugar. Cortésmente se despidió de ellos, agradeciendo que tuvieran la disposición de pasar una agradable tarde con él. Sólo uno respondió, el otro ya había perdido el dominio de sí mismo. Uryuu estaría pendiente de ambos al día siguiente para ver qué tanto podían responder llevando la vida que parecían llevar. Una vez que los hubo dejado en el bar, comenzó nuevamente a pensar en Orihime y el trágico destino que parecía unirlo a ella. Sacudió suavemente la cabeza tratando de sacarla, como fuera de sus pensamientos. Ya, en casa, lo primero que hizo fue tomar una ducha tibia que, esperaba, le ayudaría a dormir. Estuvo largo tiempo bajo el agua, tratando de no pensar en nada. Una vez que estuvo afuera, decidió revisar los mensajes de la contestadora: no le gustaba ir a dormir sin escucharlos pues podría encontrar un recado importante incluso urgente en ella, aunque sabía a la perfección que eso jamás había ocurrido. Esta vez, obviamente, no era la excepción: mensajes de su padre pidiéndole que le devolviera el llamado, mil mensajes de Maki preguntando un sin fin de tonterías, algunos colegas, que quién sabe cómo consiguieron su número fijo, preguntando cosas sin importancia real. "Qué fastidio ¿por qué no harán todo eso durante el tiempo que estoy en el hospital?", pensó hastiado. Algunos otros mensajes equivocados. Nada nuevo en realidad. Ya estaba a punto de ir a apagar el aparato cuando oyó el último mensaje:

—Ishida, ignoro si este es aún tu número y si serás tú o tu padre el que escuche el mensaje. Me gustaría poder hablar contigo…

Uryuu se acercó a la grabadora incrédulo. No podía creer que fuese la persona que pensaba pero no podía ser de otra forma, tenía la misma voz de siempre. Era Kurosaki.


End file.
